Milling machines are made in a variety of type and sizes. The drive mechanism for some is of the type wherein a motor drives a large diameter pulley which is employed to forcibly rotate a tool. The duration of time that the tool actually works on the workpiece is relatively short in comparison to the entire workcycle and in most cases it is desirous, for safety reasons, to wait for the tool to completely stop rotating before the operator inserts his hand under the tool to remove the workpiece. Due to the large diameter of the pulley, the tool is forcibly driven even after the drive motor has been de-energized whereby greatly extending the workcycle period. This effect is primarily due to the inertia forces that are inherent with large rotating bodies. Because of the short extent of time that the tool is working on the workpiece, it is a drawback for the operator to have to wait the extended period of time while the drive pulley coasts to a complete stop before removing the workpiece. It is therefore, the present desire to provide a milling machine wherein the operator may safely place his hand under the tool immediately after de-energization of the drive motor.